Lessons since morning one
by AgentBeazley
Summary: First morning as Doctor and Mrs Blake after a night filled with love, passion and some memories that can't wait to emerge.


**Well this is my first Lucien and Jean weeks ago I didn't know anything about TDBM and now I'm hooked. I love the settings, the plots and specially Jean and Lucien. These two are too precious for this world and deserve 1000000 fics about them. This is my humble contribution to the fandom.**

 **Note 1: I don't own TDBM, If I did, I wouldn't cancelled it (Yes. Looking at you right now ABC)**

 **Note 2: English is not my mother tongue and although I double checked, you may find grammatical incoherences. I hope you can read this without problems**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Little by little, the early morning light began to seep through Lucien's closed eyelids, waking him. For the first time in many years, he felt relaxed, his mind refreshed and all the tensions gone, leaving him in a state of blissfull lethargy. The air in the bedroom was filled with warmth and filled with the scent of fresh sheets and the musk of lovemaking.

He grinned gleefully.

Jean lay beside him still asleep, her naked back pressed into his broad chest. Languidly, his hand slid from her waist to her stomach and his fingers began to rake her soft skin. His nose nuzzled her shoulder and he breathed deeply, savouring the many new scents that were part of her, and that were for him to learn and enjoy.

She stirred awake and turned in his embrace to gaze him back sleepily. His mind went back to those heavenly few seconds he witnessed his wife's climax mere hours ago and made a mental note to store them and use them as his safe haven in his darkest hours.

His wife. He still couldn't believe it .

He eased himself off her and stretched vigorously, his arms over his head and his body straining as he tipped his head against the pillow, wincing at the pain of his sore muscles. It had been so long since their last intense workout.

After a couple of minutes, Jean rolled away from him and stood up, padding across the carpet trying to find her satin nightgown and left the room.

He heard her in the bathroom across the corridor and he smiled broadly at the image of his wife's naked body illuminated by the morning sun those instants before covering herself.

He wondered how long it would take him to convince her to take it off and join him in bed again.

Again. His groin stirred at the thought. Tucking his hands behind his head, he kept a steady watch at the bedroom door, waiting for her to come back.

When she returned, she studied his cheeky grin and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"It's still soon" he whispered, his voice still rasped with sleep.

"Well, you know what they say. No rest for the wicked"

"Except if it's their first day as husband and wife"

She walked slowly towards the bed and stopped at her side, never breaking eye contact.

"Please join me in bed again Mrs Blake. Preferably without that on"

His voice was soft and gentle but she didn't miss the slight authoritarian tone and she shivered. With trembling fingers, she unlaced her gown and let it slide to the floor. He groaned and was her turn to grin mischievously.

Sliding back to bed, she made a pillow of his shoulder and his sturdy arms enveloped her. This closeness felt already so natural that it gave in an overwhelming joy. He heard her sigh contentedly and kissed her forehead in return.

They lay together in silence and his ever analytical mind began to review the events that led them to this moment. They had got married in the early afternoon in Ballarat's town hall surrounded only by their closest friends and the ceremony was followed by an early dinner in that new French Bistro and a last drink in the Colonist Club.

Then he drove them home and carried her through the threshold straight to bed, already eager to be the husband she deserved.

When he thought she had fallen asleep again, her felt her fingernails idly raking his chest. His head-to-toe shudder turned into a carefree grin. As she propped on one elbow to look at him, another memory popped into his mind.

"What's so funny?" she enquired with a soft smile.

"Oh. You make so happy Jean"

She stretched along his body and rewarded him with a loving kiss. The memory became clearer and the grin became a chuckle.

Her smiled faltered and she looked at him with a deadpan expression in her face.

"Don't know what to think of that" she muttered rising her eyebrow.

His hand cupped her face lovingly. "It's nothing love. Just remembered something you said last night"

"What was it?"

"It doesn't matter. Wasn't laughing at you" He managed to get his amusement under control by pulling her to him and trailing a path of kisses along her neck.

But Jean Blake wasn't having any of it and with great effort she pushed him by his chest with determination.

"We've been married for less than 24 hours and you're already acting like the unstable Doctor I used to work for"

He chuckled harder and tried to roll her onto her back.

"Oh here I am, trying to be a good husband and show my wife how much I adore her and she won't let me do my job. You know we could be spending our morning more wisely by making love over and over again?" he murmured, his mouth pressed to her ear.

"Lucien!"

"Oh it's Lucien now?"

Jean frowned "What are you on to? Of course it is!"

He was all over her, his body warm, wide and dominating and his arms planted at the sides of her head.

"As I recall my love, last night you chose to verbalize your feelings using my title rather than my first name.

"Don't be silly Lucien. I didn't called you Do..."

"Yes you did. Several times. And you didn't 'called' it. You moaned it"

"Oh my God!" she tried to hid her face against his shoulder. He thought she would be mortified but a broad smile drew upon his face when he felt her laugh against his skin. When she calmed, they returned to their previous position, with him laying half over her and his leg tangled with hers.

"You moaned my name too" she said suddenly after some minutes.

"Is that right?"

She affirmed with a knowing smile and a nod.

"Honestly, can't remember" he smirked.

"Well..." Jean concluded climbing atop him, sitting astride his waist and rubbing her breasts against his chest "We'll have to find it out..."


End file.
